Somethings Not Right Here
by Eternita14
Summary: Three months into their marriage there's news of a new Quincy on the way. Could things get anymore complicated?
1. Chapter 1

Somethings Not Right Here

I went off the deep end with this one!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Why do I always have the crappy luck? Newly married and I can't do a thing about it, don't get me wrong, it's been taken care of but only a few times. Not a good thing when one of us is Tom Quincy. 

I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. I'm always drained of energy and can't seem to keep anything down. Does the flu always last this long? I knew I should have gotten that damned flu shot when I had the chance. Maybe I lucked out and its bird flu. What is bird flu anyway?

I feel like crap right now, if I had the strength, I'd get out of this bed and throw myself out of the window. "Honey, you okay?" A voice came from the doorway. I looked at the familiar silhouette moving towards me.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" I grumbled a little more forcefully than necessary. I stared into wide eyes before I got my reply.

"Holy Crap! No need to get grouchy," snapping seems to be a trend between us. We're compatible at least.

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to being sick." I wasn't right speaking to my spouse like that. Even thought it was deserved.

"I understand. Can I get you anything? Water? Soup? A doctor?"

"No doctors!" I tried to sit up but that just made me lightheaded. I was pushed back by a gentle hand, that has been the only physical contact we've had in three days.

"You're such a baby. The mean ole doctor isn't going to hurt... or kill you." I don't like being talked to like that. Like I'm a bratty little five year old.

"I'm not going!" Okay maybe I act like that more than I care to admit.

"Well, tell me what's wrong then," the mattress gave as the familiar body rested next to mine, an arm come up and draped gently across my stomach.

"I've been tired a lot more than usual, food and me can't be in the same room anymore. Plus I'm..." I don't want to say this, "emotional."

"You sound like you're pregnant," there was laughter in the soft tone.

"That's not possible." I stated calmly. But the hysterical thought of us having a baby started to bubble up. "We've been safe every time, we've only been married for three months."

"Calm down. I don't think we're going to have a baby anytime soon." A soft kiss was placed on my neck; I pulled on the hand on me to wrap my arms around the comforting body.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I looked down at the test to see that it read positive. That can't be right! I'm not supposed to have children. I'll ruin their lives, they'd be miserable with me. "Jude we're going to have a baby."

"Tommy, I was kidding! Why did you get a pregnancy test?! Better question: how are you pregnant?!" She screeched as she stared at me, shock was the only emotion I could see. Her hands were digging into the white sheets on the bed

"How am I supposed to know? I just... am," I finished lamely. How am I supposed to explain this? I've never been pregnant before.

"For the love of nerds, I'm married to a medical anomaly." Why does she insist on quoting Spiederman? Now would be a good time to wake up from this nightmare. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head vigorously to try to get my head in the right state. I looked back to see Jude with her head in her hands.

"Jude, calm down." She looked up at me incredulously.

"Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when there's a baby in there?!" She pointed at me stomach as she yelled.

"How do we know that's where the baby is? I didn't remember hearing about any other pregnant men." I stated, it's the truth.

"What? You're Carl Wheezer and the baby is in your ass?!" I knew I should have made her stop watching cartoons with Kwest. Anymore Jimmy Neutron and she's going to starting thinking she's Cindy Vortex. That would make me Jimmy, that's laughable. Me a genius? I guess that makes Kwest Sheen. He _is_ a little nuts.

"Shouldn't I be the hysterical one? I'm the one who's possibly pregnant!" I wanted to shout but I forced myself to remain calm.

"I'm the one married to you." She said it as if it explained it all.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I sat in the examination room with Jude. She was sitting on the table with me, holding my hands to try and keep us both tranquil. The door opened and a different doctor than before walked into the room.

"Quincy?" She asked in a pleasant tone. She was smiling at Jude as she spoke.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at her confused.

"I'm Dr. Henley, I'm here to tell you the results." She looked at me for the first time, recognition was evident in her expression but she said nothing. I appreciate when I'm treated normally, especially in doctors offices.

"What happened to Dr. Adams?" Jude must have been thinking what I was.

"He was rushed to the emergency room." She told us, not sure if she should be revealing that much or not.

"What?!" We said simultaneously, shocked at the thought. He seemed fine until we told him it was I was the one who's pregnant. That could explain it.

"He was having chest pains, we think it was a heart attack." She was compassionate as she announced the horrid detail. She kinda looks like Dr. Adams. Maybe that's his daughter. Or niece. I hear Jude looks like one of her aunts.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Only time will tell," she said sympathetically as she opened the file. "So on to your results." She concentrated on the folder open in her hand. "It seems you _are_ pregnant. Congratulations." Jude and I stared at each other in shock as the news sank in. "Is this your first?" She asked, I assume the dazed expressions were enough to give that away.

"I would say so," I answered as I shook my head trying to believe this was happening. Is there someone out there who wants to torture me?!

* * *

Review please! 

I know its short, but I stuck with the most important scenes for this. I think this is the ultimate Tommy torture.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	2. Chapter 2

Somethings Not Right Here

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Jude!" His broken voice croaked. I used to love the sound of that voice calling for me. I knew what it meant when he did: he wanted me desperately.

Now he wants me desperately but not in the same way. His back probably hurts or he's nauseated by what I made him for breakfast or there's nothing to watch on TV.

I trudged to the bedroom to see him laying on the bed, his hair in disarray. He had a pillow covering his face. "What is it Tommy?" I questioned as I look at the mess he made of the blankets. Great another thing for me to clean. I felt my foot start tapping against the wood floor.

"My pillows need fluffing," he gave me the puppy dog eyes as he spoke. Why can't I be strong against that?

"You can't fluff you own pillows now? I'm not your maid you know?" French maid, maybe. Actual maid, no.

"But your the one who did this to me!" He yelled childishly. Mood swing alert!

"Did what?" I shouted back at him. I'm not going to take his attitude. He could be pregnant with twins and I still wouldn't give him the satisfaction of taking this laying down. I had another comment but we won't go there. Not when I'm trying to be angry. But he does look good when he's all hot and bothered.

"Impregnated me!" Time for a mood swing to end all mood swings.

"Oh, yes, that was my intention. I thought that the sooner I got you pregnant the better. How in the hell was I supposed to plan that?"

"I don't know but you did it!"

"How do I know it wasn't Kwest? You two do spend a lot of time with each other," He glared at me, if he could've gotten out of bed I think he would've killed me. "I'm just saying." I turned away from him, intent on leaving the room.

"Jude," he whined. "You didn't fluff my pillows." I felt every muscle in my body tense and not in the good way. I was furious.

"Fluff your own damn pillows. Next time I'm going to be the one to get pregnant!" I stomped out of the room with him still hollering in the distance

I was sitting in the living room, still fuming, when Sadie walked in the front door. "Hey Jude, how's 'Junior' doing?"

"Besides being a pain in my ass, he's fine," I at least have someone to talk to through all this. But of course I think she's pregnant and not telling me. So her and Tommy should get along during these agonizing months.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life!"

"Sex life? I don't have one anymore." I grumbled as she took a seat next to me on the couch. I don't care if she was playing with me, I'm not gonna take it. No I ain't gonna take it. Why do I have Twisted Sister on the brain? Well Sadie's here so...

"Ooh, sensitive," this is not the time to be joking with me.

"You'd be sensitive too if your husband hasn't touched you in over two months!" Married for six months and this is all I have to show for it. Bags under my eyes and a pregnant husband.

I looked at the worn denim on my knee, a slight bit of skin was visible through the fabric. Sadie was too shocked to reply to my outburst, so she just put a comforting arm around my shoulders. Deep breaths do nothing when trying not to let myself get carried away in my emotions.

"Jude," her voice soft. "Just give at awhile. All the sickness and other unfortunate side effects go away. Then he'll have the same drive he had when you were first married. Never know it could be twenty times more insane."

I looked at her, my confusion had to be highly noticeable. She shrugged and started again. "What? When you're pregnant it changes, so him being... well, him. It might be even better now."

"But he's getting a belly!" I find it disgusting after I've been able to touch his perfection.

"So, if he got fat you'd divorce him?"

"Of course not! I'd just make him workout more. He said the same thing for me!" I screeched at her stunned face.

"So your relationship is purely physical," statement not a question. "I figured, that's how it was a few years ago for me. But now..." she trailed off, lost in some kind of sappy memory.

"If it was just physical, don't you think I'd just go out and get someone else for _that_?" She shrugged before she turned away, grabbing for something in her purse.

"I was going to tell you something, but I guess now isn't a good time," she bit her lip, looking like she still wanted to tell me.

"If its about you being pregnant," I saw that surprise cross her face. "I already know." What do people think I'm blind.

"How?" She sounded breathless. "I haven't even told Kwest yet,"

"Well, one, your glowing. Two, your putting on a bit of weight." She pursed her lips at me. I ignored her and continued. "Three, you're too sympathetic to Tommy. Four-"

"Okay, I get it! Lay off."

"Sades, I'd love to sit her and talk even longer." I rolled my eyes at the thought." But I have to get His Majesty to the doctor's." I saw her mouth His Majesty as she stood from her seat. I gave her a quick hug before I practically shoved her out of the door.

As I was walking back to the bedroom I heard Tommy moving around. He was actually fixing the bed. He's never done that, even when he was still without child.

"Let's go Cosmo. We don't want the anti-fairies to find out you're pregnant." I told him, leaning against the door frame.

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at me.

"They'll take the baby and use it for evil." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No more cartoons," try and stop me you big baby. I think I said that out loud, because he looks furious with me right now. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You have a doctor's appointment."

"I can't go anywhere looking like this." He was right, he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. His belly was protruding slightly.

"Yeah, I can't take you anywhere like this. You'll attract too much attention. Not to mention the clothes." Bad moods always do this to me.

I watched as he eyes narrowed at me. I just smirked back at him, loving that he'd didn't say anything. "Now hurry up and get dressed," he finally did something I asked! Is the world ending?

Going back to the living room, I grabbed the keys and walked to the door. I leaned against the foyer wall waiting for him to emerge. I sigh slipped past my lips as I waited for him to get ready, he's the only man I know who takes more time in the bathroom on his hair than Sadie.

He finally graced me with his presence, baseball hat and all. I thought he was going to do his hair like he does everyday. I took his hand and pulled him out of the house and to his precious car.

He was silent as I drove to the doctor's office. He would occasionally sigh or huff, probably because he was able to drive. Darius had arranged for a doctor for Tommy, the press would have a field day of they found out Little Tommy Q was going to be a daddy/mommy.

He sighed again, and me being annoyed already, I snapped at him. "What is it now?!"

"I wanted to drive," he pouted at me.

"You can't drive in your condition." I told him, keeping my eyes on the road, mostly. Occasionally I would steal a glance at his stomach. I shuddered once, thinking about... I can't even finish the thought.

"Pregnant women drive all the time," he stated before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you're not a woman."

"I used to be thankful for that," I was grounding my teeth together at that point.

"Tommy, I'm trying very hard not to hurt you right now. Shut up!" I saw his eyes go wide before his lips formed a thin line. "God, the sooner we get this kid out of you the better," I grumbled as I pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
